We've Been Going Hard For To Long
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: After years of always fighting and bickering Seton Kaiba finally had the love of his life by his side. Find out how together they are stronger than any obstacle that get's in there way. Slash, Maybe M-preg


We've Been Going Hard For To Long

'…Your lips taste like sangria, Only thing I want to do tonight is drink you like a Spanish wine, let you let this head of mine keep spinning, spinning around'

The song played inside the restaurant where Seto Kaiba was currently waiting for someone.

He liked the song because it was the song that played when he kissed his puppy for the first time.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - Seto Kaiba's Memory - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Seto had decided to go to a bar after finishing a long day working in Kaiba Corp. He was surprised to see that the bar tender was none other than Joey Wheeler, his high school crush. It had been less than a year since they graduated and he never confessed his feeling to the blond. After graduation he didn't see the blond much around Domino City until that day. He walked over to the bar area, took a seat on a stool, and smirked while the blond ran around serving people drinks._

 _He still looked the same and had the same friendly positive personality even with strangers but when he noticed the brunet sitting there with a smirk on his face his face his smile quickly faded._

" _What are you doing here Kaiba?" hissed Joey._

" _Hello to you too Wheeler, so this is where you ended up" said Kaiba as he looked around the bar._

 _Joey was about to insult Kaiba but he noticed his manager walk by the bar and decided to hold back._

" _What kind of drink would you like?" asked Joey._

" _Wow, so well behaved your boss owes me since I was the one to train you" said Kaiba._

 _Joey rolled his eyes and was about to walk away._

" _Cîroc on the rocks" said Kaiba._

 _Joey nodded his head in agreement and went to go get him his drink._

 _Hours passed and it was finally closing time for the restaurant. Joey was finishing wiping down the counter but noticed that a certain brunet was still sitting there. Joey walked over to him._

" _We're closed, you have to go" said Joey._

"… _Do you ever miss high school?" asked an intoxicated brunet thru slurred words._

 _Joey rolled his eyes and stood in front of the brunet with his arms crossed._

" _Kaiba, I have to clean up can you please leave?" asked Joey as he reached for the glass cup Kaiba was holding._

 _Joey grabbed the cup and Seto took this chanced to place his free hand on top of Joeys._

" _You didn't answer my question" said Kaiba._

"… _Yeah maybe a little" said Joey._

 _Seto just looked at his hand on top of Joey's._

" _I miss it too…can you believe that" said Kaiba with a small laugh._

 _Joey was a little taken back by Kaiba's comment. He knew it wasn't right but he decided to see what else would come out of Seto Kaiba's mouth._

" _Really…why?" asked Joey._

"… _I missed my chance" said Kaiba._

 _Joey looked at Kaiba with a puzzled face not knowing what he meant by that._

" _Missed your chance to do what?" asked Joey._

 _Seto looked up and saw Joey's golden amber eyes._

"… _to…umm…" but before he could responded he ended up throwing up all over the bar._

 _The next day Kaiba woke up with his head spinning. He slowly sat up and realized that he was shirtless and in a pair of basketball shorts._

"… _Where am I?" he asked himself._

" _In my apartment" said someone in the room._

 _Kaiba turned his head and saw Joey leaning on the doorframe of the room he was in._

" _Why the hell am I in this rat hole" hissed Kaiba._

" _I think what you meant to say is 'Thank you Joey for brining me to your apartment after I got completely drunk and vomited all over the bar and thanks for cleaning up that mess and helping me get cleaned up and taking care of me all night so I wouldn't vomit and choke in my sleep…oh and letting me borrow your clothes'" said Joey as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed._

 _Kaiba didn't remember any of that all he remembered was going to the bar section of a restaurant and seeing the blond being a bartender._

" _Are you feeling any better?" asked Joey as he got closer to Kaiba, placing his hand on top of Kaiba's head._

 _Kaiba pushed Joey's hand away, "Get your paws off of me mutt"._

 _Joey rolled his eyes, "I should have known"._

 _Seto heard what Joey said._

" _What did you say mutt?" asked Kaiba._

" _Nothing, forget it" said Joey as he got off the bed and thru Kaiba a black V-neck shirt._

" _MUTT!" shouted Kaiba as he put on the shirt and tried to follow the blond but had a hard time standing on his own two feet so he had to support himself with the walls._

 _Joey was in the kitchen taking out pots and pans making noise on purpose because he knew it would cause Kaiba's head to hurt more._

" _Can you stop all that noise mutt and tell me why you said what you didn't in the room" said Seto as he made his way to the kitchen._

" _It was nothing don't worry about it" said Joey as he continued to move around the kitchen turning on his radio as a country station was playing music._

 _Seto walked over to the shorter man, grabbed his arm, and turned him around so they were both facing each other._

" _I don't have a lot of patience mutt so tell me what you meant by that or else!" hissed Kaiba, still holding on to Joey's arm._

 _Joey looked around the room before looking back at Kaiba._

" _I meant that I was stupid for believing everything you said last night" said Joey._

 _Seto looked at Joey confused not knowing what Joey was talking about and Joey noticed._

" _You don't remember do you" said Joey._

 _Kaiba stayed quiet._

" _Never mind then, forget I said anything" said Joey as he broke from Kaiba's hold and went back to making a chicken soup._

" _Wait…what did I say?" asked Kaiba._

" _Nothing…just stupid stuff. You were drunk you probably didn't mean anything you said so its fine" said Joey._

" _Mutt tell me" said Kaiba._

 _Joey ignored him and started boiling water and taking out a packet of noodles._

"… _tell me…please" said Kaiba uncomfortably, he never used the word 'please' so it was very weird to him._

 _Joey stopped and turned around to face Kaiba again._

" _Do you really want to know?" asked Joey._

"… _yes…please" said Kaiba hesitantly._

 _Joey nodded his head and said "Okay"._

" _Well after I ended up brining you back to my apartment and cleaning you up we were on my bed and you started talking to me about how you missed high school because you missed your chance" said Joey._

 _Kaiba's eyes opened wide, "Missed my chance at what?" asked Kaiba nervously._

" _At telling me how in love you were with me. You said that that's why you would always start a fight with me because you would get jealous and wanted me to just pay attention to you…even if it meant starting a fight" said Joey._

" _Oh" said Kaiba._

" _Yeah, that's what I said when you told me and then you apologized for always insulting me…and then I told you how I felt" said Joey with a chuckle._

"… _How did you feel about me?" asked Kaiba._

"… _I had a crush on you too, even when we would fight and you would insult me. I would always hope that you felt the same way…but after graduation I realized you didn't…" said Joey._

 _They stood there in silence for a minute._

"… _After we talked I was gonna let you sleep but you said you weren't gonna let this chance go so you wanted me to say in there with you…you grabbed my hand and were holding it until you fell asleep" said Joey._

"… _Oh" said Kaiba as he was starting to remember a little bit of last night._

" _Yeah…but I get it. You were drunk. I'm not gonna hold you to what you said" said Joey, "I mean how could the great and powerful Seto Kaiba love a mutt like me"_

"… _but I did…I mean I …I still do" said Kaiba._

" _You don't have to patronize me Kaiba" said Joey._

 _Kaiba got closer to Joey and wrapped an arm around Joey's waist and pulled him closer to him._

" _I'm not…Joey…I haven't seen you in a long time and the minute I say you in the bar I felt a small spark and thought about what could have been if I had the balls to ask you out in high school instead of being a jerk to you…everything I said when I was drunk was true…I haven't felt anything for anyone besides you…" said Kaiba._

 _Joey looked at him._

" _I'm glad that I went to that bar and got completely wasted because if not I wouldn't have gotten this second chance…this chance to tell you that I…love you…and always have…and…. If you feel the same way about me…I want to know if you, Joey Wheeler, would like to go out on an official date with me" asked Kaiba._

"… _yeah, I'd like that", Joey said as he looked up at Kaiba and chuckled._

" _What?" asked a nervous Kaiba._

"… _you've never called me Joey" said Joey._

"… _I'm sorry about that…but don't get used to it" said Kaiba._

 _Joey looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

" _I'm kidding…puppy" said Kaiba with a smirk as he gave his puppy a quick peck on the lips._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - End Of Seto Kaiba's Memory - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kaiba broke out of his thoughts and came back to reality when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked the person behind Kaiba.

"…pup I know it's you" said Kaiba with a smirk.

Joey walked from behind Kaiba and took a seat beside him with a pout, "Kaiba, It's no fun when you don't play" he said.

Kaiba's smirk grew wider as he intertwined his hand with Joey's and gave it a kiss, "I know but I just love seeing you pout" he said.

"Jerk" said Joey with a smile as he gave Kaiba a kiss on the lips.

"I know…and stop calling me Kaiba, I told you call me Seto" said Seto with a smile.

"Sorry I just can't get used to it" said Joey with a chuckle.

"Well you better start pup" said Kaiba.

Joey nodded his head in agreement.

After ordering there food and drinking a bit of wine Joey decided to bring up some important news.

"…So guess who called the house again today" said Joey.

"Who...wait, I know, was it Pegasus" said Seto with a laugh.

Joey laughed along with Seto but and tried to tell him while he was in a good mood.

"No, but that's a good one, it was Mokuba" said Joey with a smile.

Seto's eyes opened wide and he dropped his utensils and his eyes filled with rage.


End file.
